


I came out to you and I don't know if that was a good idea

by Uzumakiyassmean



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Sexual Identity, ansty i think?, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumakiyassmean/pseuds/Uzumakiyassmean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra feels like she owes it to Asami- her long-time best friend - to be completely honest about who she is, but she doesn't want to ruin what they have. A fic about how hard self-acceptance can be sometimes, but that it's endlessly important to be able to love the person you see the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came out to you and I don't know if that was a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic' and i'm not entirely sure of what I'm doing, but I love this pairing and wanted to write about them. This is also kind of personal because it will most likely contain snippets of my own experiences. I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm just going to figure this out as I go along. Criticism is welcome and more than appreciated

“I’m bisexual,” muttered Korra. It was barely audible, and her tongue tripped over the words so much that they should have been incoherent, but Asami didn’t miss her confession. This Korra could tell because Asami immediately started choking on the ginger ale she was sipping.

Korra panickedly started smacking her friend on the back “Oh, shit Asami, hold on, crap I knew this was a bad idea, shit.” _I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have done this, what was I thinking?_

 

 

* * *

 

**1 year ago**

Korra was sitting on her bed wearing sweats and sporting her beloved Perry the platypus sweatshirt. And crying. She was crying and she couldn't make it stop.

_I'm fucking disgusting what is wrong with me, fuck. No, I can fix this, I can fix this, I can make myself straight. All I have to do is ignore any feelings I have for other girls, this is a total non-issue. I am only attracted to guys, I am only attracted to guys, I am only attracted to guys._

She had been running the same inner monologue in her mind for roughly an hour, but the more she thought, the more she realized that she was lying to herself.

Her attraction to girls was not going away any time soon, and as much as she liked guys, her feelings for them didn't negate the ones she had for members of the same-sex. In the end, she resigned herself to her bedsheets and resolved to sleep away her sadness.

But her dreams didn't offer her respite either.  _Where am I? Is this..this is school. Where is everyone? Hold on, there's noise coming from the auditorium, I should go see what's up. Wow..it's crowded. Wait, is that..my face on that banner? Why is everyone throwing things at it? What's written on it? Is that, "dyke" and "bitch"? Wh- why is this happening?  I haven't come out yet, how do they know? Why? why? why?_

"Korra! Korra honey, are you okay?" Korra's eyes shot open and noticed that her chest was heaving and her body was slick with sweat. Her mother was leaning over her with an extremely concerned expression on her face. "Honey, you were screaming in your sleep, is everything okay? Do you want to talk?"

Her mother's hands were running through her hair and Korra relished in the comfort of her touch, but _no_ , she didn't want to talk about it, because that would involve admitting something to both herself and her mother, and she wasn't ready for that.  

"I'm good mom, it was just a nightmare. I had a bar of chocolate before bed, and I've heard this thing about how sugar messes with your sleeping mind, so that's probably all it was."

She twisted her face into what she hoped was a smile, but that was most likely a grimace, in an effort to convince her mom that she was a-okay and definitely not struggling with the fact that she was ao-gay, and luckily (luckily?) her mother relented.

"Okay then," Senna began as she started to turn away, albeit hesitantly, "but if you want to talk, I am always here sweetheart, always."

When the creaky door finally closed, Korra breathed out heavily and reached out for a book. Namely, twilight. She definitely wasn't up for going back to sleep, and what better to quell her need for rest than an extremely heterosexual romance.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sneak peek. I still don't know what I want to do, but I wanted to get feedback on the format and premise of this fic. Also, please don't be too hard on me when it comes to any shittiness in the writing department as I don't really write, so I don't know how to make stuff flow


End file.
